cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Drake
Drake & Josh è una sitcom americana. Trama Drake Parker e Josh Nichols sono due ragazzi di San Diego, California. They become stepbrothers when Drake's mother, Audrey Parker-Nichols (Nancy Sullivan), and Josh's father, Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein) got married. Drake and Josh now live in the same house and are forced to share a room. Drake is a relaxed, simple, lucky, lazy, popular, and attractive teenage boy. Drake's main talent is guitar playing, which he uses (along with his looks) to attract girls. Josh, on the other hand, is a diligent teenager concerned mainly with his grades and being a model citizen. His actions earn him a reputation as a klutz and a tattletale, although he is capable of having a good time. Both brothers are often tortured by Drake's mischievous little sister, Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove), who often plays pranks on them. Megan makes fun of the boys right in front of their parents several times, more so towards the end of the series. Josh's father, Walter, is an inaccurate meteorologist, who can be described as unlucky and clumsy, similar to his biological son Josh. Audrey, Drake and Megan's biological mother, is stricter than Walter. Throughout the series, Drake and Josh go through many conflicts, mishaps and misfortunes. The conflicts are mainly social, often dealing with the relationship between the two brothers, school, work and other issues. Personaggi Principali Drake Parker (Drake Bell): Drake è un ragazzo popolare, affascinante e fortunato con le ragazze, ma anche pigro e svogliato; non va bene a scuola e passa il suo tempo a scrivere canzoni e a suonare la chitarra. Josh Nichols (Josh Peck): Josh è un ragazzo intelligente e portato per lo studio, ma sfortunato con le ragazze: è praticamente il contrario di Drake. Cerca sempre di fare la cosa giusta. Lavora al cinema Premiere, assieme al capo Helen Ophelia Dublos, dove vende popcorn e dolci. Nei primi episodi è obeso, ma nel corso della serie diventa decisamente più snello. Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove): Megan è la sorella di Drake e sorellastra di Josh. Mentre ai suoi genitori appare come dolce e innocua, quando è sola con Drake e Josh combina scherzi e trappole a loro danno. I due fratelli hanno più volte tentato di far capire ai genitori che Megan è malvagia, ma senza successo. Megan possiede un' incredibile varietà di marchingegni nella sua stanza. Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein): Padre di Josh e patrigno di Drake e Megan. Lavora come meteorologo, dove sbaglia continuamente le previsioni. Goffo, tonto e ingenuo, Drake e Megan lo chiamano continuamente "Walter" anziché "papà". Ha un rivale come meteorologo, Bruce Winch, che soffia molti premi ai quali Walter tiene molto Audrey Parker (Nancy Sullivan): Madre di Drake e Megan e matrigna di Josh, è una classica casalinga. Dà sempre consigli a Josh, e, in qualche occasione,a Megan e a Drake. Episodi Curiosità * In una puntata della serie televisiva Zoey 101, Drake Bell suona un concerto alla scuola di Zoey. * In una puntata di Drake & Josh, Josh fa da manager a Drake e guarda un video dell'ultima esibizione di Drake ed è quella della puntata di Zoey 101 scritta qui sopra. * Nella serie televisiva iCarly, sull'armadietto di Sam c'è una foto di Drake Bell. * In una puntata di Drake & Josh, Megan rinchiude i due fratelli nella casetta sull'albero dei vicini. Quando Josh minaccia alla sorella di raccontarlo ai genitori, lei risponde che sono usciti con gli Schneider. Dan Schneider è il regista di Drake & Josh, iCarly, Zoey 101 e Victorius. Film Il successo della serie televisiva ha portato alla realizzazione di un film televisivo basato sulla serie. * Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh (2008) Media Music Drake & Josh has had some singles and a soundtrack. The music releases are shown below. Giochi Sono stati realizzati due videogiochi ispirati alla serie tv Drake & Josh. Libri A book series based on Drake & Josh has been published by children's publisher Scholastic since 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature length film. The books are written by author Laurie McElroy. Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia